


Duty Bound

by fondofit



Series: Cor Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Loneliness is heartbreak and Cor would rather avoid it despite upholding his honor and duty.





	Duty Bound

He feels his stomach drop when he thinks about the implications of Regis’s orders. This can’t be right. Not when there’s so much on the line and not when he knows he’d be the perfect tool to keep Insomnia from falling. 

He looks up to Regis and Clarus, standing tall and proud despite the sacrifice they’re about to make. He could feel his insides twist in a grief. He made a vow to himself years ago to protect the crown, but as an extension of this, the crown wants him to protect his citizens. 

“Cor.”

Regis’s voice echoes in the large chamber, drawing his attention away from his inner turmoil. If there was one person who could save him from himself, it was Regis. 

“I’m putting my trust in you. Not just for our children, but for the people of Insomnia.”

Cor doesn’t let any of his trepidation show on his face. He stands at perfect attention as his mind wants to race around the possible, no, certain outcomes. He is certain that this will be the last his King asks of him. That after this he will be on his own until Noctis comes into his own in regards to the Crown.

“I will not let you down, your Majesty.”

Regis’s answer is a curt, “Good.”

Cor stands at attention until Regis dismisses him with a wave of his hand. As much as he wants to protest, he won’t. He salutes and spins on his heel. He needs to get out of that throne room. He needs to see his friends outside of their duties.

“Cor!”

Clarus’s voice booms from behind and it makes Cor freeze in his tracks. He turns his head to see the Shield walk down the throne room steps to meet him at the entryway. He flinches when he feels Clarus’s hand land on his shoulder. Such a touch shouldn’t affect him as much as it did in that moment. A reminder of what was to unfold in the oncoming days. 

Clarus’s hand pulls Cor to him, a friendly tug to allow his arm to wrap around the younger man’s shoulders. Cor sighs into him, a modicum of comfort in the breaking of this news. He turns his head to glance behind him. There sat Regis on the throne, waving to him with a sad smile on his face. 

He can’t let this happen he needs to make this right he needs to be here.

“Cor.”

Clarus’s voice cuts through his thoughts once again. He can feel his hands shake, but refuses to acknowledge that his friends are going to leave him. His family, the people most important to him are going to be led to their own deaths and he… He’s been ordered to live on.

“C’mon, Cor. You know why we’re asking you of this.”

A shaky sigh leaves his mouth as he’s led to Clarus’s office. 

“Clarus, I understand as much as I’m able to at this moment, but every bone in my body is screaming at me to turn around and demand differently.”

The rest of the walk to the office is led in silence, once the door was closed behind them, Cor was pulled into a tight hug. He could feel the stress of thinking about the situation slowly melt away,

“You’ll have Iris and Gladio with you. As well as the Prince, but I’m counting on you to get Iris out as soon as you’re able.”

Cor responds with a muffled, “Of course.”

“Regis and I will be with you, too. In one way or another.”

Cor merely tightens his grip. For too long these men have been a part of his life, but now… He would have to rely on himself; his duty and honor. Regis and Clarus’s children would understand their fathers’ sacrifice in time as Cor comes to pick up the pieces left behind. It was a small price to pay in order to put their legacy back together again.


End file.
